Broken lullabies (OLD)
by LotusFoxfire
Summary: Ikari was just a pup when her mother was murdered. What does she do now that years have passed and she has a daughter of her own?


~~~Lovely child, lay your head and sleep

Dream of a world full of circus rides

And golden streets

Lonely child, why are you so sad?

Why do the tears fall so easily?

You're too young to weep.~~~

two wolves were acompanyed in the moonlight by only the sound of the rustling branches above and the rushing sound of the nearby stream, its gurgling watter was a peacfull background noise, the cerulean waves swirling around the rocks. "so are we really gonna go hunting?" ikari beamed, her ruby eyes lit up with childish delight. this would be her first hunt, but ceartainly not her last. Excitement coarsing through her viens and filling her with pure bliss. the tiny white pup bounded around restlessly in hopes for some fun as well.

"yes, now settle down before you scare everything away." sakura warned with a tiny chuckle, the elder wolf pointed her muzzle to the sky to sniff out something. "okay mum." ikari bounced and landed in the dirt with a quiet thud, dust surrounding her petite frame, her tail wagged in delight. A barely audible noise made sakura look up, her lips curled to a snarl, letting out a deep throaty growl. "wh-whats wrong mom?" ikari looked up with concearn her furry body trembling slightly. "stay behind me" sakura warned with a stern look. there was no playfullness in her expression, not even in the glimmer in her eyes. her dark brunette fur raised on the back of her neck and bristled furiously.

~~~So you pray

And you wait

For the better days when you'll be safe

And some day soon you'll find where you belong

Where there are no more broken lullabies~~~

the sound of a twig snapping in the bushes made ikari yelp, another noise that was unfamiliar to the pup's untrained ears made her let out a tiny cry. the noise of a gun being cocked. feeling a peircing pain on the scruff of her neck, ikari was yanked into the air as sakura took off down the dirt trail kicking up fresh leaves in the process. the sound of gunfire made ikari cry louder, she felt her body being pressed against the ground. looking up she watched her mother's dark brown fur fall in a weak heap to the forest floor, blood quickly pooling around her shoulders and chest, soaking the ground with crimson.

"Run ikari!" the wolf let out a loud bark in demandance. "n-no mom stay awake!" the pup's wail was falling to deafened ears as the light began fading from the brown wolves eyes. the cocoa pupils lidded for the last time, using the last of her summed up strength she told ikari to run again. who ever had fired the silver bullet that caused the death of the fallen wolf drew nearer, thier clumsy footsteps could be heard even by ikari, tearing down the beaten path again. blood covered her frail paws, she began letting out tiny whimpers of pain and fear.

~~~How long, child, have you been afraid?

When was the last time you laughed out loud,

The last time you played?

You build your walls with blankets from your bed

You hide underneath them, you close your eyes

And try to forget~~~

she bagan crying, quiet whimpers at first and then the first real howl she ever sumoned was upon her, a low mournfull echoing noise sounded through the forest alerting everything in it's dwelling to know what happened. "damn thing got away again, this old patch of fur is useless" she heard the masculine voice behind her curse bitterly making her cry more. the hot tears poured down her face and seemed to never cease. her muscles were growing tired, her body ached for more oxygen, getting dizzy and falling to the ground in the low brush, she whimpered more softly. a lonesome feeling engulfing her entire body and racking her with pain. her legs felt as if they were on fire as she panted. her heart beat against her ribcage like a trapped bird in a cage. begging to explode and leave the corpse of a fallen wolf pup. a crash of lightning above her qued clouds to begin rolling in. the leaves proven no protection as the hard rain started pelting down on ikari, her cries were drowned out by the faint roar of thunder in the sky.

~~~And some day soon you'll find where you belong

And one day soon you'll leave it all behind

You'll find a place where love remains

Where there are no more broken lullabies~~~

*time skip a few years*

on the same day, years ago ikari's mother was shot and murdered, her corpse was dragged away by the unknown hunter that killed her, ikari sworn she's get her revenge but had no true luck in searching down the man. returning to the clearing, she rested on her knees. a small cup with a few cherry blossoms in it was laid down against the trunk of a tree, ikari had decided to make that her memorial place. atempting to hold in her tears the now adolescent yokai sat quietly, her mind racing with all the things she would have told her mother if she had known her longer, if she had gotten to see her just one more time. the silver haired girl would never forget the woman who raised her, her butch auburn brown hair, blue green eyes, her unwavering smile even when she had something wrong. "i really miss you" ikari whimpered quietly. the sun had hidden away behind the greying clouds, she expected it to rain today, it always did each and every year on this day it never failed.

~~~I know you feel like you're alone

But you're not

And I know you feel like no one knows

But you're wrong~~~

~~~So you pray

And you wait

But don't worry I will keep you safe

*a long time skip brought to you by moustaches*

"mommy were are you going?" a tiny silver haired girl bounded up to her mother and began crawling up her leg like she were a jungle gym. ikari didnt say anything but looked over at toshiro with a pleading look so she wouldnt have to explain. "mommy's just going to visit her mommy, she's an old friend..." toshiro said quietly, he didnt have much thoughts either way, he never really knew his parents, his grandmother had raised him, but he had decided that not knowing his family would have been far less painfull than knowing them and having them yanked away so quickly. "can i go too?" suika asked with her usual childlike innocence. she tugged at her mother's uniform expectantly, showing her that ikari really didnt have a choice and would have to bring her anyways. nodding silently, ikari placed her daughter on her shoulder and prepared for the two of them to leave. toshiro had decided against going, he had gone and paid his repsect before, this would be the first time suika went though, maybe to much wouldnt be good for her.

when the two girls reached the world of the living, ikari flashtepped to the grave and placed her usual flowers in the spot the old ones were. suika stood up and walked over to the trunk of the tree and flopped down almost lazily. she looked at the ground and was silent. ikari was about to ask her what she was doing before the little girl looked up and smiled. "your mommy is cool, almost as much as mine! she said your doing a really good job and she's proud of you." the little girl couldnt have been older than five and yet she had just said something that baffled even ikari. the woman was speechless, she felt a lump form in her throat, tears welled up at the corners of her eyes.

Some day soon you'll find where you belong

And one day soon you'll leave it all behind

You'll find a place where love remains

Where there are no more broken lullabies~~~


End file.
